


What do dolls dream?

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dolls, Experimentation, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Ferdinand is a doll, Fingering, Fisting, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Reincarnation, Steampunk element, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Hubert uses Linhardt's experiment to bring Ferdinand back to life.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

A bouquet of orange roses laid upon the grave of Ferdinand von Aegir. A beautiful tombstone had been carved with horses with the dedication written in gold. Every day Hubert visited the grave with a fresh bouquet and a cup of tea. A different teapot and cup were selected depending upon the season and the tea he chose to brew. He would sit by the grave for hours and talked avout politics, the welfare of the horses and the latest gossip circulating in high society. Occasionally he would stroke the tombstone as though it was Ferdinand's face. On bad days, when he was slowing drowning in the sinking sand of depression, he would hug and kiss the tombstone. On days that were even worse, those days when loneliness butchered his heart until it was unrecognizable, he would lie by the grave wishing for death.

He never got to celebrate the Empire's victory. He never got to see the fruits of his struggle. Hubert remembered the suffering in his eyes of Ferdinand as Rhea blasted him with white magic. To see Ferdinand's hand reach for him as the light faded in his eyes would haunt him forever. Guilt was his burden and it weighted heavy on his heart. He hadn't been able to cuddle him not provide comfort in his last moments. He had failed to protect the single most precious thing in his life. Without Ferdinand he was an empty shell. He did not live, he just existed. Life was not life without the sun shining. Ferdinand has always been his ray of light shining through his gloom. Ferdinand wasn't just light, he was the sun. Like a flower eternally reaching for the sun, he wilted without it. 

Linhardt had lit a candle in his darkness. Where there once was hopelessness there was now a shadow of a hope. Most of Linhardt's endeavours were self indulgent uselessness. His interests varied and changed in a whim. Sometimes his interests were so obscure that it made Hubert despair. It was a miracle that Linhardt was actually working on something he could see application for; a dream extractor. Hubert had never doubted his genius, just his discipline. The machine was able to extract items from the dreamworld. So far Linhardt had extracted a book, a quill and a stone. Hubert planned to use the machine to extract Ferdinand. The ethical questions were ignored as were any concerns for his safety. It could be the only way to get his Ferdinand back. 

"Thank you for agreeing to be my test subject." Linhardt's was in a jovial mood as he fitted the dream helmet onto Hubert's head. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. It felt like an iron maiden had been placed on his skull. Hubert would tolerate any amount of pain for his Ferdinand. He would run bare footed through the Valley of Torment to see him again. "How does that feel?" Linhardt flicked a few switches and levers until he was satisfied he had the correct settings . 

"Fine" Hubert wasn't in the mood to engage in lengthy conversation. He would only say the minimum required for success. 

"Do you want the full explanation about the process? " It was clear that Linhardt was eager to revel in his fantastic discovery, a discovery breaking the laws of physics which blurred the boundaries between dreams and reality. 

"If the explanation is long and tedious then I must decline. A basic outline of what will happen will suffice."Hubert tried not to sound irritated but he felt that the sleepy scholar was wasting time, time he could be spending with Ferdinand.

Linhardt pouted as Hubert took away all his fun. He was bursting with enthusiasm to gush over his dream machine. "I will give you a drink that will send you into a deep slumber. I have managed to create it in a fruit favouring so it easier to swallow. The previous reincarnation caused a gagging reflex." A powdery bright yellow liquid was poured generously into a standard glass tumbler. "As far as I know there are no long lasting side effects except you will have a tongue that glows in the dark for a while. " Linhardt stuck his tongue out to reveal a luminous tongue. Hubert wasn't convinced by the 'as far as I know' response to possible long term side effects. Lobotomy or possible mutations? Hubert would tolerate any side effects, no matter how horrific for his love.

"Once asleep the machine will log every individual material object that appears in your dream. Your mind selects the one it most desires and then builds that object in the pod over here." Linhardt directed Hubert's attention over to a pear shaped cubicle made entirely of crystal glass. 

"So the object I most desire will appear in that pod? " Hubert was rather impressed by what he saw. Clearly Linhardt had sacrificed naps to come up with something like this. 

"Exactly." Linhardt brought over a doughnut he had made materialise from his dreams. He took a bite, getting sugary goodness all over his lips. " Delicious, I cannot find any difference between this doughnut and one made in a kitchen." Hubert did not really want to take a bite but he was given no choice. Linhardt just shoved the doughnut into his mouth. Hubert loathed the overly sweet and gooey sweetness but he had to admit it tasted exactly like a doughnut. 

"Are there any side effects from eating the doughnut?" Hubert studied Linhardt thoroughly checking for any abnormality .

"I don't know." Linhardt replied before he rammed a tube down Hubert's throat and poured the drink . Hubert nearly choked on the vile liquid. It did taste of fruit, rotten fruit. The taste would sully his tastebuds for a long time.

"Goodnight Hubert"

Linhardt was slowly transforming into a blur. For a few moments he just appeared to be out of focus. His head spun and the sensation of nausea lingered in his throat as clarity slipped from him. Soon everything had all been smudged together, nothing was distinctive. Instinctively the mind tried to make sense of the world in the form of shapes but the attempts were futile. The world would remain incomprehensible until he fell under....

Laughter; more joyous and harmonious than a songbird, it filled the air with loveliness. A playful splash soaked his clothing but he did not mind. Ferdinand could do anything to him. "Come on, jump in, the water is gorgeous." Ferdinand beckoned with a flirtatious wink and a ' come hither' smile. He offered a perfectly manicured hand to pull Hubert in. 

The pool was full of crystal water, dazzling in the way it reflected the rainbow of light upon the surface. A waterfall created a foamy spray similar to champagne bubble. In the air were aromas of aquatic plants; fresh and revitalizing. This scent complimented the delicate fruity floral notes of Ferdinand's hair. What lovely hair it was! Hubert loved it when Ferdinand's hair was wet. Sinuous and fluid like silk with a thick and smooth texture that made it irresistible, Hubert just had to smell and touch it. 

Ferdinand could be such a tease. Just out of reach, he made Hubert swim after him around circuits of the pool. Temptation was his forte as his juicy, bulging buttocks bobbled above the surface, entirely exposed to the elements. A wiggle and a jiggle just made Hubert even more determined to catch him. 

"Oh Hubert, you swim as fast as a rock. How are you suppose to catch me if you are a lumpy, drowning rock?" Ferdinand kicked some more water at him before he powered away, using his powerful axe wielding arms to pull himself through the water. 

"A rock? A ROCK? How dare you! " Hubert pretended to be offended by the remark. "This 'rock' has just been loaded into a catapult and will catch you soon." Ferdinand slowed up on purpose so that the 'catapulted rock's could capture him. "Help me, I have been hit by a rock." Ferdinand continued to serenade with laughter as Hubert enveloped him in his arms and spun him around. 

The ultimate addiction was kissing, one was never enough, to kiss was to have a feast and still be hungry for more. Speed kissing was the first course, lots of little kisses to see who could kiss the most. Ferdinand always won these playful competitions. His fast moving lips could cover his a mouth in love in the blink of an eye. Speed kissing changed to smooching, longer sloppy kisses where lips were sucked and saliva was shared. Time was taken to fully appreciate the flavours and softness of the lips. Hubert always tasted bitter or spicy with the texture of leather boots whereas Ferdinand tasted sugary and was silk handkerchief soft. Ferdinand wasn't content until the flavours combined into a new cocktail. It was never long until tongues came to play, snaking around in an erotic dance. The mouth was a mysterious cave and the tongue was an explorer eager for adventure. The tongue explored teeth as smooth as marble, the moist warmth within and the secret musical instrument which produced sweet notes of "mmm" and "ooohh". 

Flesh upon flesh, air nor droplet of water could come between them. They were as close as can be. They could feel each other's heartbeats pulsate in unison and the rise and fall of each breath. Their hips acted on pure instinct gyrating to silent music, rubbing their cocks together so that arousal ignited between them. A moan sounded ever so sweet from Ferdinand's lips. "Mmmm your cock is so hard. It feels sensational rubbing against your big, hard cock." The friction increased as he rolled his hips with greater ferocity, really driving his thrusts against Hubert. "I want your cock all over me. Write erotic poems with your precum with by body as the parchment. "

Hubert grunted in response as his cock felt feverish with pleasure. All the energy in the area seemed to hone in on their groins. Greedy hands clawed at Ferdinand's buttocks, squeezing them like two large bread rolls as he thrust in short, hard bursts. 

"Ooohhh fuck!" Ferdinand gasped whilst breathless panting laboured his breaths. "My cock is going crazy. Aaah, my cock can't stop creaming." There was no direct control over his body, his mind was lost, only to be replaced with raw unbridled lust. "I feel so good I never want to stop. Please oh please, give me more." 

Whilst grinding in low, slow strokes,which sent Ferdinand into a frenzy of twitching, Hubert slid his fingers between the creamy excess of buttock and forced two fingers inside.

"Yes, yes, Hubert! Wreck me with your finger. Send my ass crazy, oh please goddess fucking wreck me." Ferdinand cried out as he felt so good it almost exhausted him. Hubert pushed his fingers deeper, knuckle deep. "Oohh goddess you are so deep" Hubert continued to drive Ferdinand wild by rotating his wrist gently, making small movements with his fingers, then rocking his knuckles. Ferdinand squirmed into life on his fist, unable to control the violent shaking of his buttery thighs. "I'm cumming, It is so amazing. Are you cumming too?" 

Hubert was too horny to communicate, he just kept grinding and fisting Ferdinand to ecstasy, never relenting no matter how much Ferdinand's body spiralled out of control. His cock was a match and Ferdinand had set it ablaze. Desperate, hungry bodies collided without a care, exchanging precum, heat and sweat liberally. The grand crescendo was building, the fuse had dwindled down to the dynamite, every thrust sped up, every undilation performed with might hardened and every breath was choked with moans until....

'Hubert wake up! Wake up you sly bastard. " Linhardt was pounding his chest with his fist. "What have you done? What have you done?"


	2. The beginning of a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Hubert done?

"I said material! Material!" Linhardt screamed as he ripped off the dream helmet along with several layers of flesh. Blood was a torrential downpour of red tarnishing the pallid sheen of his complexion. Hubert did not care how much blood flowed from his wound. He did what needed to be done. Man had become deity and had brought the dead back to life. Love had risen from the grave to fill his heart once more.

Smoke flooded from the crystal pod creating ethereal blindness for all. Cloying, musky atmosphere formed a noose around their necks and tightened...tightened....tightened, windpipes squeezed to nothingness. Hubert and Linhardt wheezed in a desperate plight for air. Suffocating, slowly, painfully whilst the beat of their hearts broke the speed of light. Blood, tears, vomit made the ground slippery with the secretion of hopelessness. Hubert's foot fell victim to the ooze as he tumbled to the ground in a resonating thud. Pathetically flailing, useless limbs, Hubert was a tortoise stuck on it's back. Linhardt stumbled and staggered to the window. Air! Precious lifesaving air poured in as the smoked escaped into the sky. Relief filled them both. They had been saved.

Clunk! The sound made Linhardt and Hubert jump out of their skin. "What the fuck was that?" Hubert suffered pure torture as every limb throbbed with the burden of fear while his eyeballs bulged unnaturally far from their sockets. Linhardt's pupils had nearly vanished into his brain because he was so terrified. An ungodly grind of cogs vibrated throughout the room, an earpiercing whine of metal rubbing against metal. Creak! Shuddering possessed Hubert's and Linhardt's spines as they transformed into jittering jelly. All they could do was cover their ears to stop their eardrums exploding. 

Tick tock, tick tock, relentless tick then endless tock, a metronome swing to command the dry beating of a funeral drum. Hubert's chest was tournique tight, breaths only just escaped his lungs. Linhardt was nothing more than an unconscious wreck on the floor. Then his heart stopped, moments of terror turned his body to a statue. In the stillness all he could do was glare at the pod, his eyelids were stuck open, forcing him to watch the horror unfold. Within the pod was juttering and guttering, terrible mechanic cries. Tick tock, tick tock, more shrieks of metal scraping metal until it bled rust. Tick tock, tick tock, the endless chime seemed louder and stronger somehow. The churn of cogs rumbled and the sound of chattering and chipping echoed from the pod. 

"Hubert?" The voice of an angel was the faintest glimmer of hope in overcrowding despair . "Hubert?" Hark, there it was again, the harp strings replacing the noose of his dread. Hubert's lips had been trembling but now they smiled, relief and delight from corner to corner of his mouth. From the pod a silhouette emerged with proud shoulders, plump riders thighs and buttocks and a mane of hair to match his majestic aura. The glamour and grandeur of noble grace was an illusion easily shattered by the whirling of gears, the hiss of pneumatics and the unearthly whine of pumps. Accompanying the eerie combination of inhuman sounds was teetering movements of stiffened limbs. For several minutes there was see saw motions similar to a cart balancing on the side of a cliff. Forward motion; step after step without bend or loosening of limb, onwards until flash light eyes set onto Hubert.

Like a candle his head was ignited with an explosion of ember strands infused with static. His body was like the wax, pale and colourless. Familiar honey eyes were set into his face like two marbles, they looked at Hubert adoringly, just how Ferdinand use to look at him. The smile was familiar as well, a smile mirrored by anyone who saw it. Was this 'thing's really Ferdinand? Hubert dearly wanted to believe it was despite the abnormalities. He reached out a trembling hand and touched the smooth porcelain of Ferdinand's cheek. As delicate as he tried to be made no difference, the porcelain cracked and exposed the internal mechanisms of cogs and gears that made him live. 

"Ferdinand?" Hubert's voice was shaky despite how hard he tried to sound composed. "Is that you?" 

"I was light waiting to be reborn anew. I was torn from that light and here I am. " Ferdinand closed his eyes with the freakishly long and curly lashes. "I died, I remember it clearly. I met my demise fighting The Immaculate One. There is much I do not understand."

"What happened to your body." The sound of Ferdinand's voice soothed him, just like it always used to. Happiness, his old friend, how he missed the happiness he felt around his true love. Now the feeling was returning he vowed to never let it go. 

"Is there something wrong with my body? Don't you like it?" Ferdinand sounded dejected as he looked down at his cracked hands with the visible rotation joints. 

"Nothing at all, you are perfection." Hubert glanced over at the unconscious body of Linhardt. He doubted that the talented scholar would let him keep Ferdinand all to himself. He would probably want to conduct experiments on him. He had to get Ferdinand out of there before he regained consciousness. "Come, I have a carriage waiting to take you home. I might even have some special tea leaves as well."

"Southern fruit blend? I can not wait. "


	3. I dream of erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping with Ferdiedoll.

Once they were freed from the billowy smoke, the sinister creak of the pod and the atmosphere of unexplainable chaos Hubert could start to compose himself,and fully assess the situation at hand. Ferdinand, he had all his beautiful features but they were inhuman and artificial. His hair was the same stream of honey he remembered stroking his fingers through but the strands appeared to have been pulled through holes in the scalp and were unrealistically glossy. His eyes were the same golden sunflowers he remembered gazing adoringly at him but they were made of glass with shutters which flickered like butterfly wings with the trimming of artificial lashes. His lips were the same lips he remembered he was addicted to, but they were incapable of smiling. Ferdinand did not look human, for his safety it would be best to hide him from view.

Hubert wrapped him up in his cape to hide the exposed joints and patina of porcelain. Around his face a scarf was used to hide his obvious facial abnormalities. Without looking back he bundled Ferdinand into the carriage and requested the driver to head for home. 

Ferdinand sat by his side on the cushioned velvet seat, knees knocked together creating clink sounds, as his fingers tapped together creating similar sounds. "I do not know what is going on Hubert. I was dead but now I exist. I am different from you. My body is different. I don't quite know what I am. Is this what you wanted Hubert? Is this how you wished me to be? You did wish for me back didn't you?"

Hubert could hear the distress in his voice, the meek purposeless shake of each word. He could see doubt and confusion shine in the glass eyes. Could he touch him! Would a simple comforting embrace cause him to crack again? "I dreamed of you. My dream made it possible for you to return to me." A hand glided near his cheek, so close that the connection could be felt . There was a grinding of gears as Ferdinand operated his memory, searching for information about a dream.

"Yes, I remember, I was dead and then I appeared in water. You chased me for a while. I let you catch me." There was a mechanical laugh both soft and sweet. He seemed to be amused by the fact Hubert couldn't keep up with him. "We rubbed and it felt good. You inserted your hand and it felt good." 

Hubert bit his lip as he fought back blushes. Ferdinand had seen his intimate dream and for some reason he felt embarrassed. If this was truly his beloved then why was he embarrassed? His sexual desires were perfectly natural. "Then you came to me as a human doll "

With a few clicks of internal levers his mouth formed an oval. "I have holes Hubert. I have holes to please you." Hubert blinked once then twice before he rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasn't seeing things. Was Ferdinand offering him a blowjob? 

"Put your mouth back to...errrrr...normal." Hubert felt awkward as his muscles clenched with uncertainty. Such facial expressions just did not seem appropriate at this time. "Is my mouth not the hole to please you?" Treadmill rumbling could be heard as Ferdinand tilted his head aside. "I have another hole for insertion. I do not have a penis. I have nipple bolts you can twist." 

If he had felt awkward before, the feeling only increased as Ferdinand gave details of his sexual places. Hubert felt overwhelmed by the whole situation. Sex was the last thing he wanted to introduce to this mess. He had used Linhardt's experimentation to bring his Ferdinand back, his motives and actions were ethically dubious. Yes Ferdinand had come back to him, but as something he couldn't quite wrap his head around. "No, thank you."

"Then what do you want me to do? " Ferdinand was eager for a order, a directive to follow, to just sit next to Hubert not doing anything made him feel useless. "I could craft a penis if you want me to have one?"

Did Hubert have something in his ears? He must have because he was certain that Ferdinand just said he would craft himself a penis. Belief was suspended in favour of disbelief. "I would rather you did not go to the trouble." The tea was poured, a symphony of subtle fruit notes. Ferdinand juttered out his pinky finger and gripped the handle with ungraceful gentleness. The tea was literally poured down his throat. Hubert did not want to stare at the spectacle but he couldn't control himself.

"Why are you staring? Did I do something wrong." The teacup was set down, barely creating a sound on the saucer. Ferdinand then observed quietly as Hubert forced himself to blink several times. "No, you just drank the tea a little faster than normal."

Ferdinand laughed again, his sweet angelic laugh. "I was eager for the fuel. Next time I will drink slowly. The southern fruit blend felt good. I like things that make me feel good." 

Hubert sipped slowly, hoping the tea would refresh him and enable him to control his whirlwind of emotions. "You are able to feel good?"c

"Yes! If I drink your cum as fuel would you want me to drink it fast or slow?" Hubert nearly choked on his tea as the question was posed. Tea had been unsuccessful in calming his erratic emotions. Why was Ferdinand interested in sexual things? Could it be because the dream which created him was sexual? How could he cope with an overly sexualized doll?

"What is your hole like?" Hubert considered his mind warped for asking such a question. It must have been warped to be seeking further information about inappropriate things. Yet the doll was his Ferdinand, the Ferdinand he had been intimately inseparable with for so long. He had been lonely for so long without him. No affection and no physical contact, he had isolated himself. His body craved an embrace, a caress, even the tiniest slither of touch. He had been affection starved for to long. 

"It is lined with rubber for comfort." Hubert jumped as Ferdinand grabbed his hand. The palm was smooth and cold to the touch. His hand was guided downwards until he felt the sleek roundness of his buttocks. Between the perfectly moulded buttocks was a hole with a rim of a soft silicone. 

"Your hand feels good there. Rub my rim Hubert. Rub it so hard that it wears away. Then insert your fingers. Push them inside me and make my hole go crazy with arousal. You can bury them deep Hubert. You can bury them so deep that I start to see stars and you can feel my gears grind." Ferdinand rumbled , just like the ground before an earthquake. Hubert could feel the intense vibrations on his hands. 

"Are you getting excited?" Hubert had the feeling that the rumbling was due to some sort of mechanical arousal. The rim had an unusual texture, not unpleasant. It would take time to grow accustomed to it. Despite the doll initiating sexual contact he still felt like a pervert. 

"Yes, my circuits are churning at double the speed, my hydraulics are steaming. Metal is glowing red hot." Ferdinand's eyes started to flap like butterfly wings as the pupils of his marble eyes disappeared into his head. Hubert wasn't sure if he was aroused or intrigued. For some strange reason he was eager to see what a doll orgasm looked like. 

The ceramic skin was not a great conductor of heat and for that Hubert was thankful. Two fingers penetrated the hole forming a curve to strong the rubbery sides. The response was a growl of an engine as Ferdinand arched his neck at a precise right angle. His mouth flap fell open for the necessary release of steam. 

It wasn't long before the carriage was full of a suffocating cloud of smoke. Hubert desperately gasped for air but his attempts were futile. Dehydration and suffocation, both were causing him to perish. Every item of clothing felt awfully tight. With his available hand he tugged at his collar. His temperature rose at an alarming rate which made the fight with his clothing even more desperate as he ripped the thread of every button. The loosening of his clothing did little to aid his plight. He was descending to the abyss of death rapidly. In a frantic state he lunged towards the door and fell out whilst his fingers were trapped up Ferdinand. Ferdinand's hole had clamped his finger within and was trying to suck it up further. 

Hubert laid on his back, panting and gasping as the fresh air caressed his cheeks with the coolness he desired. Relief felt like powder being peppered over him. Meanwhile Ferdinand had released one last plume of steam and had coated Hubert's hand in a plasticy gloop.


	4. Chorus of Dreams

Thankfully the driver of the carriage had noticed the evacuation and soon turned back to collect the pair of them. Hubert had initially been revolted by the substance left on his hand. It was some form of doll arousal secretion but the texture was unpleasant and uncomfortably warm. He had managed to rub the majority of it off on the grass. There were a few bits which clung on and had to be peeled off like a face mask. After he had dealt with mysterious substances he focussed his attention onto Ferdinand. Was he damaged? Previously one minor caress had caused his cheek to crack. He crawled over and examined the finely moulded crevices and curves of his body. On the surface there appeared to be no damage. Hubert breathed a sigh of relief and enveloped the doll in his arms and he held him to his cheek until the carriage had returned.

"Ferdinand, are you alright?" Hubert brushed his fingers through artificial strands of hair. 

"Yes, I am fine. That felt good Hubert. Can I feel good again soon? Please? " Ferdinand looked at him with eyes still hazy from arousal. Within the glass eyeball steamed seemed to be trapped. 

Hubert was still in the process of understanding what he had done. His perverted curiosity had surprised him. Yet he did find pleasuring Ferdinand thrilling. The dramatic overreaction of his lover and the near death experience made him feel that insatiable ache of horniness in his groin. He was still reeling from the experience, his head still spun and he still breathed in hollow pants. There was a sensation impossible to ignore; the rush of adrenaline, the throb of arousal, the tingle of excitement in his limbs and the rapid beating of his heart, he felt alive. "Yes Ferdinand, I feel good as well. We will both feel good soon, very very soon ."

It took over an hour to complete airing the carriage after Ferdinand had filled it with steam. Whilst they were waiting Hubert continued to hug and stroke his Ferdinand . Ferdinand seemed to just lay, giving his internal mechanisms the opportunity to cool down. 

Once they were ready to resume their travels Hubert and Ferdinand seated themselves back in the carriage. After the bizarre fingering Hubert felt an attachment to the Ferdinand doll; protective and affectionate. He kept the doll in his arms upon his lap. Kisses, he gave a whole cornucopia of sweetness around the gear exposing cheek crack. 

Thankfully Hubert did not care what other people thought of him. To see people intimidated by his presence was a source of great pleasure. When on his travels he often received strange looks. The stranger the looks, the better, in his opinion. So when he disembarked from the carriage to spend the night in an Inn he wasn't concerned about the uneasy stares. They stared at Ferdinand who was safely bundled up in his arms. Many people found dolls eerie due to their inhuman yet human lifelike qualities. Ferdinand was especially creepy to those with unrefined eyes. 

When Hubert approached the innkeeper and paid her for a nights accommodation and breakfast she seemed unwilling to come close. Her eyes kept drifting to the doll as she stood in a fidgety grace. Hubert took the keys but kept communication to a minimum. 

The room itself was grand and pleasant. It was furnished with seats that were restful in ornate and opulent floral silk. The light was pleasantly tempered, never overly bright or dark. In the walls were ornate plaster casts, bronzes and books. These helped to increase the artistic and natural quality of the room. In the centre of the room the bed was spacious and luxurious in the shape of a wooden sleigh. By the bed was a grand piano with velvet stood. It was placed with the intention of a man serenading his lover into the night. Romance; Ferdinand had always adored the frivolous aspects of it. Flowers, rose petal beds, love poetry, moonlit dances and picnics in the sun; he lived and breathed all of it. 

Ferdinand noticed the grand piano almost instantly. There were rumbles of excitement within him. "I do love a grand piano. They are magnificent and noble, like me. Would you mind if I played for you?" 

How could Hubert refuse such an offer? He always did enjoy Ferdinand playing music for him. The delicate way his fingers caressed the keys, the flirtatious smile and joyous sparkle in his eyes had been permanently embellished in his memory. Ferdinand playing the piano was not just a vision of beauty but was pure erotica. Hubert propped him down on the velvet stood before he reclined into the plush welcoming bed. He sank into the mattress as thought the fabric was woven from clouds. Finally he could rest and perhaps sort his head out. 

Ferdinand played softly at first, soothing little melodies and lullabies which kissed the ears with loveliness. Hubert drifted away, lost in memories of Ferdinand's smile. In his dreams Ferdinand was human. His memories had yet to accept that Ferdinand was inhuman and was unable to smile at him. He hummed little ditties and love songs to aid dreamy thoughts. 

After a little while the pitch changed from light and delicate to dark and moody. Deep sultry notes were played in a seductive waltz. Hidden between the notes was a wicked wink of sexual prowess and intoxicating smothering eyes which could hypnotise. Ferdinand moaned in time to the music as though the notes were penetrating and ravishing him. Coos in a major chord sounded like he was being licked all over by a lecherous tongue. Ferdinand had always teased him with 'mmms' and moans set to music. He would moisten his lips as he played nothing but the provocative. 

Hubert couldn't help looking. From the dreamscape to reality he transcended. Ferdinand was beautiful as a doll; fair and playful; a little tin soldier to call his own. He was just as naughty and suggestive as a doll. Hubert was mesmerized by the rocks of his hips upon the velvet stood, the seductive swing like the pendulum of a clock. Whilst his hips whispered of sexual pleasure, his eyelids fluttered with flirtation. Faux lips formed the pout of kissing as he sensual made 'ooooo' sounds. 

The master of the tease transformed the innocent piano into an instrument of seduction. Ferdinand did not simply play the piano but made love to it. He thrust his fingers upon the keys as though he was inserting his fingers into the internal depths of the piano and making it scream in bliss. The legs of the grand piano shook as Ferdinand ravished the key. A swing of the head made his hand cascade into honeybee waterfalls. All of this made Hubert not see Ferdinand as a doll but as his beloved, noble Ferdinand. 

"Come into my arms my beautiful, my brilliant, my wonderful Ferdinand. Let me kiss you and never let you go. Tomorrow I will find us a priest and we swear eternal vows to each other. I never had the opportunity to marry you when you were alive. I do not want to make that mistake again." Hubert opened his arms and Ferdinand let himself fall within. "I feel good Hubert. You said I would feel good again soon. You were right. Do you feel good? "

"Yes I do, I always feel good around you my love."


	5. Chapter 5

Morning, it came with fire up his inner thigh. Hubert squirmed in mid consciousness as porcelain fingers fumbled clumsily up his thighs. A breath was replaced with a moan as the ungainly groping continued upon his inner leg. Then a powerful hand grabbed a ball of fabric and ripped his underwear clean from his body. Hubert bolted upright as he felt the sting of snapped elastic on his back. "What the fuck?" His wide eyed surprised stare homed in on Ferdinand whom was seated between his spread legs. 

"What are you doing? " Hubert tried his hardest to hide the annoyance in his voice. The attempt was futile as irateness reined over his words. He folded his arms awaiting for an explanation for the sudden undergarment ravishing. 

"I was trying to make it a 'ggggooood' morning'." How Ferdinand managed to say that without a hint of irony dumbfounded Hubert. "The morning can still be good." 

"Your sex drive is rampage. Is sex the only thing you think about?" Hubert climbed out of the bed to pour himself a glass of water. That sticky, dry taste of the morning was unpleasant on the pallet. 

"No I think of fisting, anal fingering, blowjobs, object insertion and striptease as well."

Hubert was caught off guard by the filthiness of the answer that he nearly choked on the water. He coughed for a few minutes, his face reddened as he cleared his airway. "You need to give me warnings when you are going to say lewd things."

Ferdinand laughed in his strange monotone laugh. "I will write a sign and hold it up when I am going to be naughty. 'I am Ferdinand von Aegir, the naughtiest noble' is what it will read." Hubert could not tell if he was joking or not. Ferdinand could now speak without giving away anything. He was the perfect poker player. 

"We have a lot to do this morning. We do not have time to mess around. I need to find the local vicar, pay him a grand sum of money to marry us as quickly as possible. You need clothing, suitable marriage attire. " Hubert was climbing into his clothing as swiftly as possible, almost catching his cock on his zip as he fastened his trousers. Ferdinand had flopped on the bed, positioned with loose limbs as those he was marionette with no strings attached. Hubert managed to read the emotion Ferdinand was trying to communicate. Ferdinand was sulking, it was as clear as day. "What is wrong?"

"A quickie wedding is so unromantic. I wanted our wedding to symbolise the hundreds of ways I love you. I was going to release a hundred balloons, each with little notes containing a reason I love you and you were going to give me a hundred golden roses each with a note attached with reasons why you love me We were going to have two swallows flying down the aisle after us and a full orchestra. "

Hubert studied the dejected doll with face smothered by a cushion. He picked up an arm only for it to flop back down again. This was no minor sulk. Ferdinand was opening the theatre of the sulk."You are being a diva. Having a quick fuck in a bush with the risk of being caught is thrilling or a quick wank under the desk. Think of our wedding like that."

The response made Ferdinand feel rebuffed, helpless and mistreated. How dare he refer to their wedding as a meaningless 'quick wank'. Wanking was done solo and if that was what he thought of their wedding then he could, like wanking, marry and love himself. He refused to move, he wouldn't show Hubert his face until he stopped being a dickhead. 

Hubert felt exasperated as he sat down next to Ferdinand. He did not have time for the attention seeking behaviour but he had no choice but to deal with it. "I am sorry if my wording was insensitive. You mean the world to me. Would explaining why I need to marry you quickly help you cope?" 

Ferdinand turned his head in a full semi circle so his head was back to front. "Maybe." There was a strange bubbling sound, a doll sniff. Hubert found the turning of the head unsettling but decided not to mention it. 

" I used Linhardt's experiment to bring you back. I did so without his consent and without considering the deep ethical questions. I dreamt of you and you returned to me." He half smiled as the bittersweet memory of the erotic dream filtered through his mind. "You came back as something extraordinary. I stole you from Linhardt's lab. We are on the run because you should not exist. Our union should not even be possible. I was devastated when I lost you. My world had lost the sun. I walked alone in the darkness for so long. I want to pledge my forever love before you are taken away from me again. My heart bound to your eternally. I promise to never let you go again. "

"Oh dear, would you mind polishing my eyes? They are steaming up." Ferdinand bubbled with tears. Hubert polished his marble glass eyes with his gloved thumb. "I need you to stay here and stay safe whilst I go and find you some nice clothing. Is that alright with you?" 

Ferdinand managed to nod despite his head being back to front. Hubert kissed his porcelain cheek. "I will be as quick as I can."


	6. Impatient dreaming

Waiting, it had been agonising and dull. Ferdinand just did not know what to do with himself in Hubert's absence. At first he took the time for some personal maintenance. The crack on his cheek needed a little care. The edges were rough and he worried about cuddling abrasions. He found pumice stone in the washroom which he used to file and neaten the edge of the crack. He decided to continue to make himself pleasant to be around by polishing his porcelain skin to a nice shine. Grooming is hair proved bothersome. His artificial strands were difficult to run a brush smoothly through. It took ages of sectioning his hair and brushing little bits at a time. During the grooming regime he took every opportunity to look out the window to see if Hubert was returning. Being by himself without a set task was difficult. Being alone with his empty head was depressing. He had been reincarnated by Hubert and he lived only for him. 

Hubert returned piled up with bags as though he was a cart. Ferdinand wobbled over to assist in his penguin waddle style. "You must have been really decisive to be able to buy so much in a short period of time." 

Hubert was breathless from rushing around with urgency. He crashed upon the velvet piano stool and rested his fatigued carcass over the piano keys. "Having you as inspiration made it easier. I managed to find the dancer ensemble made from white and red silk with golden embellishments. On another stall I found golden sandals. I know how appearance is important to you so I made the effort to find something you would like."

Ferdinand studied the dancer's garb with genuine enthusiasm. "It is perfect. The sizing looks correct as well. I am impressed."

Hubert smiled as an sense of relief overwhelmed his tired limbs, inspiring them with new life and vigour. "I am glad. I found a florist as well. In the lavender bag you will find a bouquet of daffodils to symbolise the sunshine you bring to my life. There wasn't time to attach a note to each flower containing something I love about you. Instead I attached one note explaining what I love about you. "

Daffodils weren't the flower he would have chosen. They weren't romantic or poetic enough to live up to his lofty expectations. The sentiment was sweet and he would still be proud to carry them down the aisle. He opened the attached notelet to see what Hubert had written.

"Everything."

When Ferdinand read that Hubert loved everything about him he felt his glass eyes steam up again. "Oh Hubert, if I had a balloon I would write 'everything ' in big, bold capital letters. I love you."

Hubert rested his head on his arm as he observed Ferdinand unpacking all the surprises he had purchased. "To see you happy means the world to me. In the chocolate coloured bag you will find the wedding bands. I brought your ring a little larger because I did not know the size of your finger. When we have time we can have a blacksmith resize it. Until we have that opportunity I purchased a chain so you can hang it around your neck.."

Ferdinand would have loved a personal inscription or at least their names engraved on the ring. It would have been selfish to complain. Hubert had done his best considering the time and funds available. A classic highly polished gold band ring was a fine choice. Ferdinand instinctively tried it on several times. Due to prominent joints it only just slid on. His attention was then diverted to a fine gold curb chain. He pooled it in the palm of his hand to admire the fluidity of the links. 

"The treats haven't finished yet my love." Hubert felt confident that Ferdinand would be satisfied with his efforts. The wedding may not be the wedding of his dreams but Hubert ensured that his love would feel a little bit pampered. " In the shiny silver bag is something special. "

Ferdinand peered in the bag and was surprised to see some carved wooden birds within. "I do not understand the purpose of the birds. They cannot fly."

"You wanted birds to fly down the aisle. I could not find real birds so I though ornamental birds would be a nice gesture. I will carry them down the aisle and place them at our feet." Hubert could tell that Ferdinand wasn't really impressed by them. There was no denying it, doll Ferdinand was just as high maintenance and as much of a diva as original Ferdinand. "If you do not like them then we can discard them and let them fly away. Perhaps we could move on to the time of the wedding. You might find the time romantic. Just imagine the moon high in the sky, a silver coin lighting our way. The clocks strike midnight and we begin a new day as husbands. The wedding is just before midnight. "

Hubert was right, Ferdinand did find the timing of the wedding romantic. "What do we do until then?"

Hubert caressed the undamaged cheek. "I want to discover how sensitive your body is. Will you let me explore?"

Ferdinand was uplifted by the opportunity for new sexual play. The ability to feel good was what made coming back to life worthwhile. Pleasure was his purpose and he was sure he was good at it. "How do you want me? Any position, any fantasy, no matter how taboo I can do it for you."

Hubert patted his knee, there was no need for a lewd or degrading position. To just have Ferdinand near and on his lap would be enough to satisfy him. "How sensitive is your porcelain skin?" He positioned Ferdinand's round little bottom so that he was seated in his groin. 

"To be honest my skin is not sensitive. It is unfortunate that I do not derive much pleasure from caressing. I like the sentiment behind a cheek stroke but I do not really feel it. Just because I don't feel it doesn't mean I do not want it. I will always want you touching me and kissing me." Ferdinand took hold of Hubert's hand and guided it over his thigh. "I am smooth, designed for your touch. Do you like touching me?"

Yes Ferdinand was smooth and always slightly cool. It may not have the warmth and softness of actual skin but the porcelain still felt right. "When I first touched you I felt rather uncomfortable. Now I do not want to stop touching you. You have unique tactile skin." Hubert ran a finger along Ferdinand's lips, tracing a smile upon them. "What about your mouth hole? Is that sensitive?"

Ferdinand turned his mouth into a circular hole. "Yes, both of my holes feel pleasure. Put your finger in my mouth and feel me vibrate." Hubert kept his fingers circling like a vulture over his mouth hole. He did not know what to expect. Would it be like the hole lower down with a padded pliable interior? Could the mouth trap his finger, even rip it off? He decided to only insert the pad of his finger. If his finger did become trapped them he would only lose the end. There was a moments lingering doubt, a fear of pain in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully the hesitation did not hurt Ferdinand's feelings. Even as a doll he still wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Slowly...slowly, the fingernail embedded in something damp and spongy. Hubert raised a curious eyebrow as he slid the pad of his finger inside the mouth without a tongue. There was nothing unpleasant within, nothing sharp or grinding and no teeth. His mouth was simply a sponge filled hole. Hubert was relieved. He had expected to feel teeth made of knives or a leathery whip tongue.

Hubert could feel a slight compression gripping his finger. At first he tensed up expecting finger strangulation. Then the compression stopped to be replaced by a mild suction. He laughed in relief as he realised his finger was safe. "I admit that I did not know what to expect. My imagination went to dark places. I apologise for that." He turned his finger to see what would happen. Like the rumble of thunder sounds cranked from inside Ferdinand. His body erupted into soft vibrations. It seemed that his mouth just as sensitive as his private hole. There was a lot of fun to be had with that information. 

There was one little test he had to undertake before he could be completely comfortable pleasuring Ferdinand. "Can you let go of my finger?" The auction abruptly stopped upon command. The walls of sponge started to widen. Hubert withdrew his finger with a broad smile. Ferdinand was naturally obedient . All these new discoveries made future sexual interaction very interesting indeed.


	7. The doll's dream

"Why must I be bundled up in all that fabric and carted around like you are smuggling contraband?" Click, a sound of irritation as he jerked around on his feet. Being carried was not the issue. He would happily be in Hubert's arms all day long. It was the cocoon of blankets that annoyed him. This was meant to be the most romantic day of his life, a day he should be on parade to show off his love. Instead of celebrations he was being subjected to shrouds and packaging. 

"If you want to get married tonight then we can't afford an argument. Just get in the blankets." Hubert had little tolerance for drama or sulking. Could he find a more appropriate time to be difficult? He stood with hands on his hips waiting. 

Ferdinand dropped to the ground, ensuring that he landed on his toe. Hubert cursed as he hopped on one foot. "Fuck!" A bruise was forming, he could feel the swelling inflating his toe. There wasn't time to display his anger. The only thing he had time to do was roll Ferdinand up in the blankets like he was cream in a Swiss roll and lug him over his shoulder. 

The innkeeper raised an eyebrow as he eyed the suspicious looking blankets. Hubert did resemble a murderer who had wrapped his victim in a rug ready to be buried in the woods. To avoid questions Hubert was brisk. He wasn't in the mood to concoct lies about his activities. The weaving of a tapestry of lies may be unavoidable. Steam had started to seep out from the blanket. What in hell was Ferdinand doing? Did he want to draw unwanted attention towards them?

A trail of steam followed them to the church. "What are you doing in there?" Hubert hissed in a whisper outside the arched door of a small wooden church? "We are at the church and I doubt the vicar will let us within if you are producing more steam than a hundred kettles."

"A hundred kettles? You call me dramatic when you are a diva." Ferdinand's joints whined as he unravelled himself from the blankets. For a moment he flailed around like a fish on land as he attempted to get up. Hubert couldn't let him suffer like a vulnerable tortoise stuck in its back for long. He hooped his arms under his armpits and raised him up. "I was grumpy! When I am grumpy I become hot. Heat produces steam.His!" Ferdinand performed a full rotation on his heels to free the fabric of his dancer's garb from his crevices . Hubert had to turn away to avoid staring. The sight of the spin looked like a demonic possession. 

"So do I look alright?" Ferdinand was a statue as he waited for the reply.

"Yes."

"You do not have eyes in the back of your head. Look at me! " Ferdinand creaked as he opened his porcelain skull and produced a copper chimney to release more steam. 

Hubert turned his head only to be stunned by the surreal sight. Ferdinand should warm him when he was doing inhuman things. A living doll with a chimney sticking out of his head was not something he had braced himself for. "Would you mind warning me when you are doing something quirky."

"Would you mind warning me when you are being a jerk?" Ferdinand tilted his head forward and smothered Hubert in his steam. "Do you like the hole in my head Hubert?"

Hubert figured out that he must have said something insensitive. Doll Ferdinand was emotional and he needed to remember that. The rush to get married was not ideal. One day he would organise a romantic confirmation of their vows. The only objective now was to exchange rings and bind themselves together eternally. "I am sorry Ferdinand. One day we will have a truly romantic and special day. Rose gardens, white stallions, doves, harps, anything and everything you desire. Today I can give you one thing. I will pour my heart out to you. I will promise you ownership of my heart. My happiness is in your hands my love."

Ferdinand sealed shut his head. "Was I overreacting as usual?" He hung his head a little. "I am ashamed of myself. It is not the material things that matter, being with you is all that matters." Hubert extended his hand. "Let us walk down the aisle together."

The church interior was smaller than expected, some might say it was intimate. Ferdinand was a fan of grandeur but even he appreciated the charm in this intimate nook. He did not mind that the aisle was short with three rows of pews each side. It just made each step purposeful. Beneath foot was marble inlay symbolizing dragon scales. Ferdinand appreciated the unique design. 

When they reached the vicar in his holy attire there was silence. The vicar was clearly surprised by the appearance of Ferdinand. He did not say anything about it. He just started to read Scripture mentioning how Sothis was watching over their union.

"May the Goddess Sothis watch over this union and bless the couple with love and happiness. May She protect with benevolence and strength to ensure you are never apart. May She guide on with her eternal wisdom to the right path to walk together. The sun and moon are magnificent by themselves but when they come together nothing can eclipse them. Their presence enriches the other. A world without the sun and moon is a world full of darkness."

The vicar turned his attention to Hubert.

"Is there anything you would like to say before you exchange rings?"

Hubert turned to Ferdinand, eye to eye, nose tip upon nose tip. It was this moment he could imbue the wedding with meaning and romance.

"I never imagined I would ever meet someone who would inspire me to love. My heart was encased in a vault of ice. You thawed out the softness locked within. I longed to have every sense filled with you. I want to inhale you, taste you, hear you and feel you every day. In your eyes I see my unborn children and a home for my heart. You are my life. Without you my life only knows death. Marry me and keep my alive." He slid the ring into Ferdinand's finger. 

Ferdinand's hands steamed up with emotion. "Why can go back to the dream machine and you can dream us a child. Then we can spend the rest of our days as a family. What do you say? We can hide away to together."

Hubert nodded as Ferdinand slid a ring on his on his finger.


End file.
